Chamomile Black
Chamomile Black (legally born Joseph Roth, true name Ao Jin) is a very multiracial demigod offspring of a human and the Japanese god of thunder, Raijin. Dark skinned, golden eyed, tattooed, black leather-clad, chain-smoking, fast-living, and striding atop a powerful motorcycle, Chamomile Black is quite a sight. He is never seen without his raiju, divine lightning dogs of a fluffy white color who serve as his constant companions and weapons, streaking across the battlefield at his direction and transforming into sleek katanas for close range combat. Raised by a grifter mother and a mighty shrine guardian, Chamomile became a powerful fighter and a cunning survivor. Like all gods, Chamomile has a theme song that manifests in the air around him when he exerts particularly divine qualities, the universe announcing his presence. Cut off from heaven and sentenced to death due to a mistake which lead to the tragic destruction of his shrine, Chamomile was offered an ultimatum by his merciful father, who objected to the sentencing of his son: destroy one thousand evil beings, and rebuild the shrine you destroyed, and your charge will be relinquished. In the meantime, his death sentence still stands, and his powerful siblings interested in enforcing Divine Law hunt him down to punish him. So Chamomile rides across the country, never staying in one place for too long, killing every evil thing he gets his hands on, with no delusions that he will succeed in this doomed quest. Appearance Chamomile Black has a very striking appearance, standing 6'3 and musclebound, with burning golden eyes and a tattoo of black storm clouds painting the left side of his body. He has dark brown skin and shoulder length brown hair, with a faint goatee at his chin. Chamomile is usually seen wearing a long black leather duster over his bare chest, a black cowboy hat, combat boots, black jeans, a simple rectangular pendant around his neck, and an ornate gold belt. He speaks with a deep Texas accent that's almost a growl. Personality Chamomile believes strongly in people's’ ability and responsibility to atone for their mistakes, and it is important to his moral compass that everyone does so. He cares little for organized government and social order, not viewing them as real aspects of human life he should pay attention to. Chamomile dislikes gods and does not wish to become one, insisting he is a man to the bone. He has a very clear understanding of how a “real man” should act, and is disappointed in those who do not adhere to these principles. He loves gambling, moving fast with his dogs by his side, loud music, and indulging general base desires. Chamomile is charming, quick thinking, and always has a sharp line ready from his gruff Texan voice. Skills As the son of the god of thunder, Chamomile possesses vastly superhuman physical abilities, able to exert several tons of force, endure gunshots without shedding blood, and engage in strenuous physical activity for several hours without break. He is more resistant to most physical ailments than the average human. Chamomile’s eyes can perceive the ethereal spectrum, and he can see magical and spiritual energies invisible to the naked eye, along with the auras that surround supernatural beings, laying bare their origins, features, and metaphysical size. Chamomile cannot be affected by illusions or glamours that target the sight. From his father, Chamomile has inherited an affinity for lightning, and is able to manifest divine sparks from his body. Chamomile speaks and understands High Speech, the language of the gods, which is incomprehensible to non-divine ears, and with this comes a complex, multi-layered comprehension of the world that defies reason. He would be more powerful if he were to draw power from the ame, where all the gods draw their strength, but he does not wish to become very powerful and doing so would give away his presence to those who are hunting him. Chamomile is an exceptionally dangerous sword fighter, training extensively for six years by a powerful spirit and spending another nine fighting for his life. He adeptly wields two katanas with supreme offensive and defensive capability that almost renders him a walking army. Chamomile is also a skilled grifter and manipulator, possessing knowledge of petty crime and how to acquire forged documents and run scams with ease. He can act and mimic voices in a way that deceives even the skeptical and intelligent. Chamomile’s wallet is full of fake IDs and licenses which he uses his to enact various scams or talk his way out of trouble. While severely undereducated, Chamomile possesses a quick wit and adaptable mind, and can plan and improvise his way out of severe danger. Relationships Events Category:Protagonists Category:Beach Patrol Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Divine Beings Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Renwick, California residents Category:Elemental manipulators